Really, Sonny, really?
by Smile.Laugh.Shine
Summary: Sonny's birthday...will Chad show up?
1. My birthday

**Hi! This is a multi-chaptered fanfic about Sonny, which I wrote for Arie Jay, for her birthday. **

**so…HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARIE JAY! You wanted a Channy story, and here's one! Sorry it's not so great. anyway, enjoy, and please read and review! **

I slumped in my bed, lazily and stared at the ceiling, daydreaming. My mind swirling, it created different patterns and colors on the otherwise white walls, making me dizzy. I sighed, closing my eyes, and feeling a wave of calmness wrapping me up, like a warm winter coat.

It was the 6th of October, and my birthday was coming up.

I had big plans, involving a wild party, with songs, presents, cakes and surprises.

I dreamed about getting so many presents that they wouldn't fit in my room. But would I get them?

After all, I had only invited my cast. And…_Chad_, but that's a different story.

My heart raced when I thought of him. I hated the fact that it was like that, but I had to admit, I was fascinated by those deep blue eyes of his. It was like staring at the calm, turquoise ocean, and I felt like I was swimming in them, getting lost. _His eyes…_

I shook my head as I brought the flow of my thoughts back in the present. Would they come? I wondered. I had given them the invitations a few days ago, and I really hoped that they hadn't forgotten about my birthday. But knowing them, they probably had.

I didn't think they'd keep it in mind anyway. But what could I do?

Wait and hope.

Remind them? No, I would seem desperate. Which I was, but it wasn't necessary for them to know.

***On the night of her birthday, before the party* **

_I'm so sorry Sonny. I can't come to your birthday party tonight. I'm celebrating with my family, and I don't want to miss it. I'll leave a present though,_ Nico had written. I sighed, as a sudden wave of disappointment washed me over. Oh well. One is out of the list.

'_MOOOO MOOOO!' _

"Hello," I frowned. What now?

"Sonny, it's me, Tawni. I didn't forget about your party. It's just that I have been invited somewhere in California and I have to go. Zora asked me to tell you that she is sick and isn't coming either. I'm so sorry, Sonny. Bye!" and she hung up before I could protest.

I felt like crying when my mind finally processed what she had told me. That reduced the list to two, Grady probably forgot; and Chad, but he wasn't going to show up anyway, not even if I told him that-

*Doorbell ringing*

I jumped up from my couch, a sudden pulse of excitement flowing through me as I hurried towards the door.

Hesitantly, I pushed it open, with the tip of my finger, and it made a screeching sound as it cracked open. I peered form behind it, and at first I could see nothing.

As my vision clarified, I spotted him. His perfect face, his messy, blond hair, the wide curve spread upon his face, stretching between his ears and his lips and then his eyes …Those eyes…

Blue eyes locked with brown as we gazed at each other, dreamily.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.


	2. The special guest

I froze. It was as if my whole body had been paralyzed. In my doorway, Chad Dylan Cooper. Holding a bunch of roses and a small package. Wishing me happy birthday.

"Aw, Chad, you came, I mean, you remembered!" I finally managed to say.

He answered, a smirk on his expression, a smug attitude covering him up.

"Of course I did, Sonny. Don't I always?" he asked me, in that skeptical voice of his which sent a shiver through my body.

"Come in," I beckoned and he followed me inside my small, old- fashioned apartment.

"Nice place," he told me, though I knew that he didn't entirely mean it.

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing.

We sat on my couch and he handed me a nicely-wrapped package with 'Sonny' written on it.

"Your present," he murmured, grinning.

"Chad, you shouldn't have-," my voice trailed off, as my hands worked in unison, opening it up.

What I took out really surprised me.

'_Really, Sonny, really?' _was nicely written on the frame of a beautiful picture with the two of us. Next to the text, Chad had stuck small little red hearts.

'Aw,-'

"There is more!" he interrupted.

Indeed, as I slipped my hand into the bag again, what I took out was a golden chain with the letter 'S' hanging from it. In the dim light, it looked beautiful, almost glowing.

"S from Sonny," he explained.

"Aw,-"

"There is more!" he cut me off again, slightly amused by my frustrated reaction.

The last thing was the letter.

_Dear Sonny, _

_Your name itself brings the sunlight into my life. Seeing you every day gives me a reason to hope. That Mackenzie Falls will forever be better. Because you are such a great actress, that you are threatening our show. Please stop doing that._

_You are an amazing fan! Happy Birthday, and on mine, please, bring me a Lamborghini. Your idol, the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper. _

"Really, Chad, really?" I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head, but inside me, my heart was pumping wildly and the blood was racing in my veins.

"Yes, really," he whispered, leaning towards me.

"Um, thanks for…everything," I mumbled, swiftly, and he paused for a second, and then drew his face closer, but I wasn't focusing on the presents anymore. Chad Dylan Cooper's face was inches away from mine.

And then the crash happened.

It all happened so quickly, that I didn't even have time to breathe. In seconds, his lips had rubbed mine, gently, hesitantly. Like a lizard, a cold chill had run up my spine.

And now, it was all over. As we broke apart, a smile broke through his lips. My skin burned where he had brushed my lips with his.

Before I knew it, I was grinning at him, sheepishly.

"This has been the best birthday ever, Chad. Thank you for making it special," I thanked him.

"Don't I always?" he asked, looking me deep in the eyes.

"Nope." I lied.

"Really, Sonny, really?"


	3. The surprise

A sob broke through my lips.

"Sonny?" he mumbled,_ s_troking my cheek with his thumb, creating circles.

I looked at him. He carried an innocent, surprised expression on his twisted face.

"Chad, I- I invited the others too. But they didn't show up. I mean, they all gave me lame excuses for not being here but I think that they simply didn't care." My last words were only whispers as I buried my face in my palms. Tears rolled down my cheeks, burning my skin as they glided down on it. He sighed, and pulled me towards his chest in a huge embrace.

"Neither of them didn't care, Sonny, they all remembered and they all showed up," he told me, stroking my silky hair.

"What?" I gasped, looking up at his blue eyes.

But he wasn't looking back at me. Instead, his gaze was focused on the four confused, but smiling faces in my doorway.

"Happy birthday!" they all exclaimed at once, in unison.

Tawni came grinning towards me with a huge, red box in her arms, with an envelope glued to it.

Nico carried a bunch of flowers, Grady was holding a small, golden statue and Zora was clutching a plastic bag.

"Aw, guys, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, jumping from Chad's arms and hurrying to greet them, my sorrow shifting into amazement and surprise.

"So it had all been arranged," Zora told me when I had opened all the presents.

"And Chad was also involved in your plan, wasn't he?" I asked.

"Of course I was, Sonny. When am I not?" he asked me, sarcastically.

"When it's you having a birthday party!" I responded, shrugging, but he rolled his eyes.

"Even then. How do you think my birthdays are always the best?" he insisted, so I let it go, a little confused though."

"Not this year, Chad. Not this year," I repeated, smirking, a plan already formed in my head.

He eyed me doubtfully.

"What are you planning?" he questioned.

"Oh, you'll see, Chad. After all, your birthday is only three weeks away."

"Hmm," was all he could say.

There was a moment of silence, all of us were lost in their own thoughts.

Tawni was the first to break the silence.

"And, where's the cake?" she asked me, rubbing her hands together.

When I was silent, she giggled.

"Don't worry, Sonny, we know that it's the guests who bring the cake."

And with that, she hurried outside, Nico and Grady after her, her dark-blue dress making her skin glow.

I chuckled as I looked at the two boys. Both of them wore suits, with matching ties around their necks, and polished black shoes. I had seen them dressed like that for only a few occasions, and knowing that they had gotten these clothes on for me almost flattered me. Zora, like Tawni, had a beautiful purple dress on, which outlined her pale skin and her slim body. And Chad was wearing the most beautiful costume ever.


	4. Remembering

The three returned with an enormous cake, the words 'Happy birthday, Sonny' written on it in pink.

Fireworks were popping loudly from it, and candles were flickering with joy. My age, 19, was surrounded by two beautiful, red roses, and placed on a bed of white. I closed my eyes and focused on keeping my tears back, as they suddenly broke through my closed eyelids. But these were no longer tears of sorrow, I thought. These were tears of great joy, of happy moments.

The others saw me crying, and reached to embrace me, in a huge family hug.

When I finally wiped the tears off my red face, they all got up and began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sonny, happy birthday to you…"

I looked at them, thankfully, proudly, realizing that they had finally worked together. And they had done it all for me. I felt like singing along with them, like telling them that it's not only my birthday, like letting them know that we were celebrating for us, the family of So Random. Where I had also included Chad.

I felt like crying happy tears again as I remembered it all. It had been the best birthday ever, and they had made it like that.

They had come later, giving me and Chad a few moments together. They had brought me wonderful presents that I was now staring at, my eyes beaming.

The box, Tawni's box had contained leather black pants, a leather jacket and leather boots.

The envelope was a birthday card, signed by them all, containing all sorts of wishes and thoughts. Sweet memories from our past.

I had arranged Nico's flowers in the beautiful, light blue vase that Zora had given me. I shook my head from side to side, smiling, as I thought of how that little weird friend had guessed my favorite color. The light-blue of Chad's eyes. Grady had handed me a golden statue, an award for best new cast member and friend ever written on top of the small figure of a dog's.

They had remembered that I loved dogs. Next, I looked at the green, long dress I had just taken off after they had all left, hugging me and once again, wishing me a happy birthday. I had told them that it had been the happiest and they had smiled, and waved as they had returned to their homes.

I sighed, looking around me at the decorations I had struggled to hang on the ceilings, at the balloons I had tied to the staircase, at the flowers that my mother had given me before taking off, leaving the house to me and my friends.

She had suggested having the party at the studios, but I had insisted that this apartment represented me the most, and I wanted to have no interference from others in arranging the place.

And now, after all those weeks of waiting, it was over, gone.


	5. The hidden plan

I woke up with a start; my gaze paused upon my calendar. I gasped. I had completely forgotten about something. Chad, and his birthday. It was just two days ahead, and I hadn't planned anything!

I jumped out of my bed, quickly getting ready and storming out of the room.

As I ran, I let myself distracted by the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, whipping it in all directions as I fled. I was in a wild race with the wind, and I felt so calm, so free from this world which she wished could stop for just a second, to let her enjoy this moment. But it wouldn't.

In seconds, I was already in the Mackenzie Falls studio, panting and gasping for air. The race had drained he power out of me, I realized. I waited for my breathing to become even and for my heart to settle down, then hurried in the common room, where Chad was talking with his friends, giving orders all around, looking like a true leader. I hid behind a statue, and waited for him to leave the room. When he finally did, I stepped in clear view of the others.

They all stared at me, dazzled, waiting for me to explain.

"Yeah, I got past the guards. But listen, you all, I need your help!"


	6. Why?

**Hey!:D **

**If I forgot to add this in the other chapters, I'm adding it now: **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC! Not yet, anyway…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS: electricgreen12, DramaticRose416, cupcacez12, IloveMEandonlyME0721, zana, and Arie Jay!**

**CDC's pov:**

I couldn't believe this. It wasn't possible; at I didn't think it was. My mind simply refused to process the idea.

As I sat back in my chair and thought about it, and I let a feeling of sorrow and hatred flow through me, making me shiver, my eyes reddened and became wet.

I hated it, hated those lies that hid behind her beaming, brown eyes, unrevealed and undiscovered. How could she? After everything that I had done for her, all those times in which I had been on her side, and there for her when she had needed me; a shoulder for her to cry on, she had done this to me.

Maybe I had failed; maybe I was a failure myself. But I didn't think that Chad Dylan Cooper and failure worked together.

I sighed, shaking my head from side to side, my heavy gaze sweeping the ceiling, and from time to time, petrifying, shifting into a stare, at nothing particularly.

I was in my own room, back in my huge mansion. I was sitting in my chair, daydreaming. Wondering what I had done wrong. I narrowed my eyes and frowned, struggling to remember whether she knew or not. Had I told her? Of course I had. I snorted in my own mind. How could I have not told her?

And plus, she had reminded me herself, letting me know that she carried a plan as a weapon, and was ready to use it against me, that day.

I had been delighted to hear that, and ever since, I had been waiting, convinced and anxious, my soul filled up with hope, for that special day to come, for me to find out what her plan had been.

Only she had left. Two days before the "big show", she had taken off, leaving me, a desperate loner, behind; stuck in the nightmare of the same old pattern of those boring days, with nobody but my memories to keep me company. Where she went? I didn't know. She had gotten on that plane and left.

I was aware of the fact that people envied me for who Iwas, for the life that I carried upon my shoulders, and I knew that she did as well, yet neither of them saw the real me behind that scene and those few lines I was given to say.

Despite it all, I felt like there was nothing special in my life. Well, not anymore, because in the past, I had. But now, that feeling had disappeared, sunken within the depth of my soul, and died, slowly, inside a creepy, rotten and rather empty chamber, deep down in my heart.

So all I had left now were my so called friends, or actually, my cast members. And the same, boring, arranged party of Chad Dylan Cooper's. The big star. A smirk appeared on my face. 'Hurray!' I whispered, rolling my eyes.

I knew the reason for all this. Slowly, I had fallen for her. Fallen hard, and crashed to the ground…

Who would have entered in the room at that exact moment would have seen a dull, emptied- up version of the greatest actor of all times, CDC, with tears formed in the corners of his dreamy-blue eyes, with gritted teeth, a red, swollen face, and fingers curled into fists; purple, thin veins outlining themselves as they created the pattern of vein-webbed skin.

My face wore a twisted expression, contorted with pain, with a wide melancholic curve spread on it. My soul ached. It was as if I couldn't feel myself, as if I had paralyzed.

Who would have entered in the room would have felt sorrow, and pain growing inside him, reflecting my own. Only, nobody did enter.

And so I sat, alone, ignored, until the room was filled with dust, and the last twinge of light coming from deep within my hidden hopes disappeared, defeated, and let darkness take over.


	7. The journey

**HI! Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! You are all amazing! Anyway, so this is a chapter which focuses on poor Chad Dylan Cooper's journey. I am not telling you where he's going, though you've probably already guessed. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, or the toddler, the old lady or the mother. **

**Anyway, enjoy, and again, please R&R! Thanks! **

I stood in front of the airport, the plane tickets in my hand, not daring to enter. What if this was all a joke? How would I know that I really had to give a few interviews and sign a few papers? After all, I had just found out from the other cast members a day ago. How serious could that be? And, besides, they wouldn't even tell me where I was supposed to go, so I was a little suspicious, I thought that they were going to send me to a cattle ranch or something, and watch me with a small camera attached to me, and roll on the floor with laughter.

I sighed, but I stepped inside the airport, hurrying to the desk to get my information.

"Gate B," was everything that the blonde, small woman in front of me could tell me.

"And, where am I flying to?" I asked her, but she winked and called for the next person, leaving me as confused as ever, heading to gate B. I slumped in one of the chairs as I got there, and ordered myself something to eat.

Grumpily, I grabbed a magazine and looked through it, pausing from time to time to read titles and look at the pictures that interested me.

I got my food and was told that in a couple of minutes, it was check-in time. I got up, grabbed my luggage and hurried to be front of the line.

When that was over, they finally boarded us on the plane. I swiftly took my seat, next to an old-looking lady chewing gum, and a mother with a toddler, screaming and fidgeting in her lap.

I sighed, but took out my iPod and pressed play on a random song. I closed my eyes and tried to catch some sleep, but it was in vain. The small child was wailing, and the lady had now shifted her interest from the gum, to me. I looked back at her, her brown eyes pressuring me as she continued to stare, as if focusing on remembering something.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I told her. She seemed to have understood, because she finally looked away. Suddenly, she turned to face me once more, and, this time as a glare filled up her face, she slapped me in the shoulder.

"I know who you are! That blonde, fake boy that my nephew keeps telling me about. The big star!"she added, in a shriek voice, gesturing with her bony, vein webbed hands. "I am tired of you complaining on TV about how your cast doesn't get enough support from the world! Look up at the So Random show, they are true comedians which can make people at any age laugh, and they don't even complain like you mutts do!" she added, spitting on my shirt.

I didn't feel like arguing so I let it go, turning around to face the toddler, who was now eating yoghurt, while his mother was swaying him up and down. At least he had grown silent.

I grunted, and finally closed my eyes, only to open them seconds later, as I felt my shirt go all wet. I looked down at myself, disgusted, as the mother was wiping the baby's mouth. I couldn't believe it. He had just puked all over me.

His mother finally got the chance to look at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! She exclaimed, placing a hand on my shoulder, but then retreating it, as her palm met wet. She made a face, and then made space for me to go to the bathroom , to get my shirt changed. As I came back, two of them had closed their eyes. Only the old lady was still fully alert, narrowing her eyes at me, and regarding me from head to toe.

I rolled my eyes at that, but I slumped back in my seat. I heard her murmur something to herself, but I didn't bother to turn and listen to her complain. The So Random number one fan. I snorted at the thought that the show only made old people laugh, but then I realized that I was being rude about that. Only, I no longer cared.

This was going to be a long journey…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Riiiight... so, um…this is the 8****th**** chapter of- was it the eighth? - The story's. Well, I first want to thank everybody who read, reviewed, alerted and/ or added this story at favorites; that means so much to me! :D Now, secondly, I promise that the next chapter, number 9, will actually have some dialogue. And um…oh yeah. The disclaimer thing. I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE… right. there. now, let the fun begin. **

**Alright, here is the chapter. Before I forget this, the chapter is dedicated to um…RainbowConverse323, for her birthday, that has passed I know, and sorry about that, but I just saw that two days ago, and I didn't really have time to do this yesterday. **

**One more thing before I begin. I know that it has been quite a while since I hadn't updated this…thing, and now that I am, what I am adding… it's not even that interesting, but- I have actually been quite busy, doing this NaNoWriMo thing and I didn't really have time to. **

**Ok, enough with the talking. Sorry about that. Anyway, read, enjoy, review. Thank you! (I think the A/N is longer than the actual chapter :D)**

When the plane finally landed, I hurried out of it and into the fresh air, outside. I frowned, and glanced around me, certain of the fact that I hadn't ever been to such a place before.

From what I could barely tell, I was still in the United States, and that flushed in as a relief to my head. I sighed, and dragged my luggage along the wide corridors of the airport as we entered inside it.

As I walked, I concentrated on the facts that I knew. A few days ago, Sonny decides to leave, abruptly, without giving me any intelligent explanation, and then, later on, my cast comes to me and tells me that I have to pack my things urgently, so that I could fly somewhere.

Without telling me the destination, and giving me the idea that I was going to be welcomed by fans and have to give a couple of autographs, they had managed to get me on the plane.

I waited for my luggage to come, as I shifted my weight on each of my legs, and tapping my fingers against my neck, as I waited.

When they finally came, I struggled to get them in an upright position, wondering why I had stuffed up so many things inside them, and took them outside, where I was more than surprised to see a black Lamborghini parked in front of me; my name sprayed upon its side.

I arched my eyebrows, but I headed towards it, considering that maybe it hadn't been a prank. As I got towards the car, the driver turned towards me, and seeming relieved, he got out of the car and took my luggage, urging for me to get in the back seat.

I assured myself that the situation was serious, and then I hurried inside. As the doors were all closed, we headed off to the final destination. I asked where we were, but the driver only turned around to stare at me incredulously as if I had gone mad.

I decided to remain silent for the rest of the way, asking myself where we could be going to. As soon as the car slowed down, the driver asked me to get down and gave me some directions regarding my destination.

I followed the route that he had shown me, only to find that I was standing in front of a white, lovely small house with wooden window panes, which carried red vases filled up with flowers on them.

I smiled at how the house seemed so…Sonny- like. It was delicate and girly; it suited her perfectly, and I could actually even picture her coming out through the door and waving towards me.

I was supposed to be mad at her, and in a way, I was, but I knew that such business was too hard. I wanted to show her that Chad Dylan Cooper does not accept such events that ruin his plans, but I knew that sooner or later, I would give up and talk to her again, like nothing had ever happened.

It was always like that, and I wondered how she could be so…forgivable, so innocent in my eyes. I hadn't ever been forced to make myself pretend like I was mad at somebody, until she came and broke my vow.

Everything that I had built inside me, she had managed to knock to the ground. And now, she had left. I sighed, but as I noticed slight movement behind the curtains, I cupped my ears and could almost hear the sound of Sonny's voice.

I pushed every thought away, and stormed through the garden, reaching the porch in no time and banging my fist against the door at the entrance. I could hear a few footsteps, and then, the door creaked open, and Sonny's frustrated expression filled up my every cell with doubt and sudden realization bolted though me.

Why hadn't I thought about that before? Of course I had been sent here only because this was Wisconsin, and that is where she lives. I groaned, and she tugged at my sleeve, leading me indoors. I wasn't sure what we were passing by as we went; it all happened in a blur, and I suddenly found myself sitting in the kitchen, Sonny staring at me with an amazed reaction, as if I had just performed some magic trick that had left her dumbstruck.

I wondered if she had had any clue about this all, but knowing her, she had most probably been behind it all. I couldn't believe the fact that she had fooled me in such an outrageous way; put me through so much only to come here.

I almost hated her for what she had done; the whole way here had meant suffering and wishing to arrive finally, and when I had, who had I met?

_Sonny,_ I sighed. _Aren't you happy about that, Chad? _I asked myself, but I already knew the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to ****likefireandrain0240! read her story please! **

**CHAD POV:**

I eventually made myself approach that gate. Unlock that lock. Walk thorough that garden. Step on that porch. Ring that doorbell. And wait.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed as soon as she flung the door open and was staring right at me. I couldn't help but notice that she looked so cute in her- bad Chad, bad Chad.

I was snapped back to reality by her cheesy smile breaking loose and crossing her face, pausing to rest on it for a while.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, rushing to embrace me, and acting rather surprised as she saw that I was pushing her away.

"Sonny, that's what I have been trying to find out for the last couple of hours," he whined, eyeing the pavement.

"It took you hours to get the courage to ring this doorbell?" she asked me, suddenly rather amused by the situation which I considered anything but funny.

"Well, no, it took me hours to approach the gate. Seconds to get to the doorbell," I scoffed and then my face turned serious and I looked her deeply in the eye, searching for a clue for this situation.

If she was acting this all out, then I had to admit, she was brilliant, because her poker face gave nothing away as she continued to gaze at me, giggling.

"Sonny, I really want to know why I am here," I insisted, gripping her arm to show that I wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Yes Chad, I do too. Believe me, I don't know why you're here any better than you do," she responded, and I felt anger trying to overwhelm me.

"Yes, Sonny, and I am also not the best actor of our generation," I sighed, rolling my eyes, realizing that we weren't taking the discussion on any intelligent road.

"Oh, so we both agree then," she winked and I felt my blood pressure rise.

"You really didn't want to insult me, Monroe," I threatened, but on second thoughts, I pulled her into a hug.  
"I missed you so much," she told me, clutching me to her chest.

"Then why did you leave, Sonny? Didn't you know that my birthday is today?" I asked her, and I realized with frustration that there was an obvious note of disappointment in my voice which I hadn't intended to make visible.

"Chad, your birthday is three weeks away!" she explained calmly, and I felt the blood freeze in my veins.

"So you mean the producers told me the wrong thing!" I exclaimed at once, irritated, but then caught her holding back a smile, and seconds later, she was caught into gales of laughter. She had been joking of course, and I had made a fool out of myself.

"It's tomorrow, Chad," she reassured me when she calmed down.

I nodded, letting her know that I was aware of that fact. She arched her eyebrows but pulled me into a hug again.

"I don't want to ruin this, Chad, but I still don't know why you're here," She reminded me, and I shrugged as a response, to let her know that my oblivion carried the same borders.

"Me neither, Sonny, don't worry," I whispered.

"Neither of you know why he's here," a voice sounded from somewhere in the garden. "We do," It went on.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, so I don't know what wrong with me. This story was supposed to have ended about 6 chapters ago, yet I am still adding chapters for it. All I can say is that there will be about three or four more, including this one, to go. **

**If I change my mind again, there will be more, but for now... I am really puzzled regarding the length of this story. **

**: D alright, I know that I have to add this so: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Dedicated to- **IloveMEandonlyME0721

**Sonny POV**

I shrieked as soon as I heard that voice talking, and almost out of instinct, I clutched Chad to my chest.

"Are we in a horror movie, or what?" I heard him mutter, his chest heaving and his feet tapping the ground, the way they did when he was nervous. I smiled a little at that, but the idea that somebody was in my garden still clung to me, and seemed to choke out the strength that I owned.

With the corner of my right eye, I caught movement behind a garbage bin and following, a body came out, revealing itself.

"Portlyn!" Chad cried out suddenly as she walked towards us.

"Indeed, and the rest of the cast as well," she aired, gesturing towards the others, who had now emerged from within corners of my garden. 'I frowned a little at the idea that the whole Mackenzie Falls cast was in front of my house, in the state I was born in.

I had, of course, been planning this all along with their help, and had even asked my own cast to be part of this, but they had decided not to implicate themselves in Chad's anniversary surprise, only I was not sure we'd established any meeting here at my place.

So, we had decided that I would leave, and keep Chad preoccupied with wondering why and avoiding his own cast so that they could not see his annoyance, and even though I had been really reluctant, worrying that it would upset him, I knew that I would be back the next day, and besides, without this side of the plan, nothing would go right any longer.

While Chad would have been keeping his thoughts to himself, most probably locked up in a room, the others would have been arranging a surprise party. And I wondered now, what were they all doing here, and why had they sent Chad at my house to begin with?

Maybe they had told him, and now they were all pulling a prank on me, willing to catch my reaction on a camera and then post it online. I could even imagine the titles, _Sonny Monroe, tricked by the Falls_…

But of course, these thoughts all spun around one notion, the one of allegation. Because, in the end, it could have been just slight confusion.

Whatever it was, I felt vexation towards them, for not sticking to the decisions that we had made together; knowing that I had been loyal to in this whole period of time really brought a little of my fury to the surface. I could have very well not left, and that would have kept us from having to frustrate and even irritate Chad.

I glared at each of them and noticed how all their faces carried superior smirks. I had started to grasp the idea that they had all been part of this. Even Chad could have known about it, and that did make me a bit annoyed.

My hands clenched into tight fists so fiercely that my veins had slowly been outlined by the bones in my palms, I dashed towards the cast, willing to clarify a couple of things, before I could jump to the accurate conclusions.

"Sonny, before you talk, listen to me," Portlyn began, and I was forced to stop in my tracks and wait for her speech to blossom.

She parted her lips to talk, but voices that came down the alley seemed to bring some sort of hint of a smile to her face. I hadn't noticed, but Chad had come to stand beside me, his palm holding mine and swaying it back and forth as he too, waited for the whole situation to be explained.

The hum of voices approached and suddenly, at the sight of all of us, matching startled expressions appeared on the visitor's faces.

"What are we doing here?" one of them asked.

**OOH: D you know, I ended the last chapter in the same way almost. This sort of 'who is it?' ending. Oh well. Anyway, thank you all so much for all the reviews and the alerts and favorites and all, and especially for reading! :D I really appreciate it! Not such interesting chappy either, but the next one will explain everything haha. It will most probably be up on Wednesday. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: He he, weirdly, I am starting to really enjoy this thing: I don't own SWAC. **

**Dedicated to trippy, though I told her NOT to read this :D **

**CHAPTER 11**

"Grady?" I managed to blurt out, not willing to believe what my eyes were seeing right in front of them.

My own cast had come as well, all of them standing in front of my gate, staring at us incredulously.

"Why are we here, Sonny?" Tawni asked me from behind Nico, her arms crossed to her chest.

"I don't really think that I have any clue," I told her, frowning, wondering why suddenly so many people were standing in front of my house.

"Okay what is going on here?" Chad demanded suddenly, hushing all the murmurs that had began between groups.

"All of you, calm down, and let me go through the whole situation, will you?" Portlyn asked once again, very irritated as it seemed.

Everybody was suddenly silent, and we had all settled our eyes on her, waiting for the explanation to dazzle our minds.

"Chad, we and Sonny have been up to a plan for your birthday. We had decided that we would send her here, have you all angry and retreat yourself in your room for a short while, a day only, so that we could arrange everything. The surprise was going to be huge, and Sonny would have appeared when you would have expected the least out of it, and you would have surely liked it, but then, you would have been the only surprised one, and we came to the conclusion that it would have not been as fun. So, while Sonny was very nicely flying to Wisconsin here, we came up with something brand new," She began, beckoning for Chasity to go on.

"We knew that you had never really been at Sonny's house, so we figured that taking you here would be a good idea. So we decided to no longer abide to the plan, and make it our own way. We sent you here by plane, not willing to give you any information regarding your destination, and few ideas which could give you clues about the reason. Once we were assured that you were on your way, we went over to the Randoms, and let them know that there was some big premiere waiting for them at the destination. They hopped on the plane and were brought here, in complete oblivion as well" Chasity completed, grinning brightly at the sight of our fallen expressions.

"And we were the only ones who knew about this. Well, us and your mother, Sonny. After all, we needed someone to have the house ready for the surprise party," Portlyn concluded, and Connie appeared in the doorway, beaming as she saw all of us gathered in the garden.

"I thought it was a pretty great plan," she told me, winking in a rather clumsy way.

"Mom, you could have told me about it," I whined, but I knew that in the end, the surprise was for both of us.

"You mean you tricked us into flying all the way here?" Zora wondered. "Oh, I knew it! I just felt that there was something behind your eyes as you were talking!" she added, accusingly.

"Yes, we did. You all have been fooled by us," Chasity announced proudly.

"What you all don't know though," came another female voice inside my garden, "Is that in spite of the fact that neither of you have invited me all along, I am here nevertheless,"

At the sight of the woman's, Chad's face fell and his mouth dropped, his lips forming the perfect shape of an O. I thought the whole Mackenzie Falls cast recognized her, because they were all staring, in awe.

**I promise this woman is the last one who is coming. Really. I am bored of surprises myself, though I did have fun writing all this, I must admit: D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Hi... I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time... It's just that I've been really busy with school work and other things. I had the chapters ready for a few months. I just couldn't find the time to update. **

**This chapter has been written by me a while ago. I don't want to rewrite it so that the story stays more or less old, so I'll just put it up the way it was written. Same for the last chapters of my other story. **

**Right. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC. **

**Dedicated to: channy-mega-fan for reading, reviewing and being so supportive! thank you. **

Sonny's POV

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Chad exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

The woman approached him with a wide smile on his face and I noticed the similarity in the two's features. Chad had most probably taken the blue eyes and the blonde hair from her; they both owned the same physical appearance.

Chad's mother's slim, tall body was contoured perfectly by the long, red dress that fell to the ground from her pale shoulders. She hurried to embrace her son, planting a kiss on each of his cheeks, regarding him from head to toe and appraising him for his looks.

"Mom, I love you too, but we are in public," he whispered in her ear, but we all heard and erupted into a series of laughter that filled up the whole neighborhood with the melody of our tingling voices.

He glared at us and then drew away from his mother's arms and closer to me. His mom seemed to recognize me as she hurried towards where I was standing.

"Sonny, I am so glad to see you; you look great," she told me, rubbing my shoulder and smiling.

I was suddenly put in front of the question: Had I ever seen Chad's mother before? Had I met her? No.

"Oh, you're probably wondering how I know you," she remarked, as though she could see right into my head.

I nodded to show her that she was right, and she let out a short laugh before she lowered herself so that she could murmur in my ear.

"Chad has pictures of you in his room, along with signed posters of your show, So Random, which we both enjoy watching," she told me and both of us giggled simultaneously.

When I thought it all over again, and had my mind finally grasp the idea, I felt my head pounding and the blood speeding up in my veins. I had now lost control over my heartbeat, as it was frantically booming inside my chest. I felt myself starting to sweat, and I tried to cover that up by rubbing my forehead continuously. My feet became wobbly and I felt the need to take a seat, but I knew that I would have drawn curiosity upon me.

"How come you knew where to come then?" someone asked Chad's mother, rather hesitantly.

She smothered a chuckle and then responded simply.

"Mr. Condor has people keeping records of where you are, and you know that. So I went to his office and nicely asked them to tell me where you were. They told me that the Mackenzie Falls cast had sent you off to Wisconsin in a plane, and that they had arranged so that a car would be waiting for you there. I figured I might come as well, because you all know what Chaddy is celebrating tomorrow," she told us, much to Chad's utter annoyance regarding her last remark.

We all smiled at him, never having seen a more revolted face and such reddened cheeks. There was a weird satisfaction in knowing that the big star, Chad Dylan Cooper, was shy. He threw a glare in his mom's direction, but soon, he joined in the laugh that had once again settled on our lips.

"Will you accept one more person, at the party?" Chad's mother placed the question.

"Of course; what is most important, though, is that we are all here to celebrate the anniversary of Chad's, so let us all come inside and have a feast!" Connie cried out, grinning, and we all followed her indoors, joyfully.

**Ok, so I guess this is the end. I'm sorry... **

**I really appreciate all the reviewing... **

**Thank you: LeighBisLove; Piano lover 123; channy-mega-fan; xXGoldie12Xx; mrpuppy; smile'ley; FreakierThanFreaks; IloveMEandonlyME0721; osnapitzalyia; lilvainprincess16; emohellokitty; DramaticRose714; electricgreen12; cupcakez12; zana; cotton'candy'fluff. **

**Thank you so much, to everybody who alerted, added it at favorites, and read as well! **


End file.
